


Spencer Reid meets Charles Xavier

by jules481516



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules481516/pseuds/jules481516
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch asks Reid to help a friend of a friend who shouldn't be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Reid meets Charles Xavier

One day, Hotch calls Reid into his office and tells him about a friend of his named Hank McCoy in Westchester, New York, who recently expressed his concerns to Hotch about a man he takes care of. Hotch tells Reid that he is a lot like this man, in that they're both very intelligent. And it would help the situation greatly if Reid flew to Westchester to take care of him, as Hank had to leave to tend to something else and was afraid of what might happen if this man was left alone. Reid accepts the job and flies to Westchester, not really knowing much more than the fact that the man he is about to become responsible for is a washed-up professor from Oxford.

Once he arrives at the man's house, Reid is instantly impressed, as the house turns out to be a mansion. He walks in the door, and the man comes down the stairs, looking quite ragged with long hair and old, wrinkled clothes. He introduces himself as Charles Xavier, and Reid introduces himself, thinking that this man doesn't seem dangerous or in pain at all, only worn out.

Charles shows Reid around, and Reid notices that he has a slight limp, but decides not to ask him about it, thinking that it would be rude, seeing as they had only just met. After the tour, however, Charles excuses himself to his bedroom, saying that he has "something to do," and Reid has a hard time refraining from asking what that might be, but let's him go anyway, noticing that his limp is much less prominent once he returns. Still not wanting to be rude, he doesn't say anything. Charles seems stable enough, so Reid let's the thought pass.

Over the next couple days, Reid gets to know Charles a lot better, and Charles learns quite a lot about Reid. They become somewhat close friends. About a week after Reid's arrival, he begins to notice that Charles "excuses himself" to his room quite regularly, every 4 to 5 hours. And each time, his limp seems significantly less noticeable after he returns. Despite their new-found friendship, Reid still doesn't want to be rude, so he says nothing.

Besides the limping, Reid also notices that he and Charles do have quite a bit in common, one of the most important (in Reid's eyes, anyway) being their love for chess.

One day, after a fairly intense game that lasted longer than usual, Charles glanced up at the clock and seemed suddenly panicked. Although he already knew why, Reid asked what wrong. Charles answers that he is fine, he just has to go to his room for a bit, sounding just as worried as he looks. He stands, barely able, and practicly drags himself to the stairs. Reid jumps from his chair and tells him to sit, but Charles refuses, saying that he's perfectly fine. He tells Reid that he just needs to rest. Not wanting to upset him, Reid releases Charles' arm that he had grabbed to steady him, and let's him climb the stairs himself, following close behind, just in case.

They arrive at Charles' door and Charles turns and goes in. As he shuts the door, Reid hears him say thank you. He responds "you're welcome," and Charles instantly swings the door open.

"What did you say???" he asks.

Reid repeats himself, more nervously, "you're welcome???"

Charles shows an expression that Reid can't quite interrupt, then slams the door. Thinking that it must be a side effect of not having whatever drug he must need to walk without limping, Reid again puts the incident aside, beginning to walk down the stairs.

Suddenly, as his foot hits the main landing, Reid hears Charles screaming for him, and runs back up to Charles' bedroom.

He arrives at the door and swings it open, instantly seeing Charles on the floor, unconscious. After the initial wave of fear, Reid wonders how Charles could have screamed for him if he was unconscious, as Reid had heard his voice only moments before.

As he walks towards him to check his pulse, Reid hears Charles again, this time louder. He screams for Reid to get the syringe from the bag on the floor. Even though he follows the command, Reid becomes even more confused and afraid, as Charles hasn't moved or appeared to have spoken since he came into the room. Wanting answers but more importantly for Charles to be alright, Reid finds the needle and injects the liquid into his arm.

Charles slowly regains consciousness and Reid helps him up, trying not to look too alarmed by what he had just witnessed.

But Charles notices, and quietly asks, "Mr. Reid, you could hear me, yes???"

Reid shakily answers, "Yes," not knowing what to expect in the coming moments. Charles lets out a heaving laugh. After several seconds, he answers, "Congratulations, Spencer. You are now a telepath."


End file.
